Having Each Other
by infinitemoonlight
Summary: Riza having some thoughts about jealousy and the girls who are always flirting with a certain colonel. ROYAI.


**A/N:** Another Royai oneshot from yours truly. This fic is like a counterpart of my other royai fic "Some Thoughts". Enjoy reading!

* * *

**Having Each Other**

It's been a long and tiring days for Riza Hawkeye and she knew that the only thing that could make her relax is nice warm bath. She smiled as she thinks of the preparations she's going to do later. It became a habit of hers that whenever she got tired of her everyday work and she wants to think peacefully, she'll set herself a warm bath. She even dropped by the flower shop on her way home so she could buy some roses that she's going to use later.

When she arrived on her apartment, she quickly gave Black Hayate his dinner then she went to her bedroom to get her bathing essentials. She set her lavender and vanilla scented candles on the bathroom counter and she lit them up. Then she fills her bath tub with warm water and she put some rose petals on the water. She also put some petals around the bath tub.

She looked around her and she smiled.

_Perfect._

She took off her clothes then she slowly took a dip in the tub. She sighed as her whole body felt the warm water. It's really a nice feeling especially when the surroundings have the scents she loves. She inhaled deeply, taking in the scents of lavender, vanilla and rose. She smiled to herself then she closed her eyes.

She started reflecting on the things that happened that day. Well, all they did is work but she still has to put up with her co-workers especially with her superior, Colonel Roy Mustang. She frowned as the image of that guy flashed in her mind.

Earlier that day, a girl he's currently dating dropped by in his office just to flirt with him. She doesn't know how she could stand the sight of that flirty girl sitting on the colonel's lap, her arms around his neck as she talked non-stop about their relationship. The result of that is the colonel didn't finish his work on time (as usual) and she left early on purpose so he would do his work alone, without any help coming from her (which is very unusual). Well, he deserves it anyway.

Riza slowly opens her eyes as she realized something. Wait a minute…she's not jealous isn't she? That can't be. She's never been jealous and she will never be jealous. She knew Roy. He's know to be a playboy but she knew him more than that because…but still! What he did is very wrong! She let out an annoyed sigh and she closed her eyes again. She would never get relaxed if she keeps thinking about that.  
After a little while, she heard someone enter the room. She thought its Black Hayate because light footsteps filled the room but she quickly changed her mind when she realized that dogs can't open doors and when that someone went inside her tub. She opened her eyes and she saw Roy grinning at her. She was surprised but she didn't let it show. She glanced at his pile of clothes by the door then she looked back at him. She felt her face slightly blushed as her eyes took a glimpse of his naked upper body.

"What are you doing here sir?" she suddenly asked in a serious tone.

"Why, is there something wrong?"

"Yes sir. It's kind of inappropriate to drop by your subordinate's house and join her while she's taking a bath."

Roy sighed. "Riza, we're not at work anymore. So drop off the formalities."

Riza just remained quiet. That's when Roy realized that there's something wrong.

"Riza are you mad at me?"

Still, she didn't answer. Instead, she looked away, ignoring Roy completely.

Roy sighed again. Well there's only one way for this to end.

He moved towards her and he holds her arm then he pulled her towards him. Riza doesn't have the time to react because the next thing she knew, she was already sitting as her back leans over Roy's chest and his arms are circling her waist.

"I didn't know that she's coming, If I knew, I would have stopped her." Roy started mumbling on her ear. "You know that I need to play safe. If I stopped her there she'll get suspicious then she'll ask some questions regarding you. They always ask about you."

"They?" Riza asked. "Don't tell me you're dating them at the same time?" she said this in a deadly tone Roy knew.

"No, of course not!" Roy said as his arms tightened around her waist. He started kissing her nape and he felt her became rigid. He smiled inwardly. He knew that's one of her sensitive spot.

"Don't you know that I didn't kiss anyone of those girls?" he said again as he kiss her neck this time.

"You're the only one for me and I'm the only one for you." he whispered in her ears.

Riza smiled when she heard this. That's their vow to each other. No one will ever take him away from her and no one will ever take her away from him. She started facing him and she look straight into his eyes as she smiled then she kissed him softly on the lips.

"You're not mad at me anymore?" Roy asked after.

Riza smiled at him again. "I can't get mad at you for too long."

Roy smirked then he whispered something in Riza's ears that made her blush. "In here?"

"Why not?" Roy said as he pull something beneath the tub and he kissed her as they lay there, feeling the draining water beneath them.

* * *

A/N: There! So how was it? *looks at the last part...awkward silence...* Uhm...Please **REVIEW!!!** I got this idea from a royai fanart I saw a long time ago. XD I hope you like it. ^^ and Thanks for reading!!! ^_^


End file.
